For Life (TAEKOOK)
by kaisooexo
Summary: Jungkook sangat mencintai Taehyung, tapi sepertinya takdir tak sebaik itu. — Ini adalah kesalahan; dan mereka telah terjatuh terlalu dalam seumur hidup. Jungkook; Taehyung; Taekook; Vkook; KookV (ONE SHOOT) 7k words


For Life

Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung

(Taekook; Vkook; Kookv)

Presented by kaisooexo which is dedicated to my beloved bias

Hurt/Comfort; Drama

Tuhan akan memberikan satu alasan saat kau tertimpa, dan Tuhan juga akan memberikan satu kekuatan saat kau mulai terbiasa tapi mengapa saat ada satu perasaan yang terhinggap, Tuhan _seakan_ lenyap dari dirimu?

.

.

.

Kim Jungkook tak pernah menyadari perasaan macam apa yang selalu hinggap direlung hatinya itu. Terkadang ia merasa kosong namun secara bersamaan hatinya terasa begitu sesak— menyakitkan. Tak ada yang mengerti, bahkan sang pemilik sekalipun. Hari ini, tepat sudah dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup didunia ini dan itu berarti sudah hampir delapan tahun dirinya _tidak_ bertemu dengan _seseorang itu_. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun sirat akan kepalsuan. Bukan senyum candu lagi melainkan hanya senyum kebiasaan. Wajah kekanakkannya dulu telah berganti menjadi goresan lelaki dewasa. Mungkin benar, delapan tahun lamanya membuat bentuk fisiknya kian berubah tapi ketahuilah perasaan itu _masih tetap sama_.

Salju yang mulai menghujatnya tak lagi ia perdulikan, _toh_ semua terlihat sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan perubahan itu tidak pernah ada lagi dari dalam diri Jeon Jungkook. Musim salju saat ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia tetap merasakan jika _kedinginan_ itu terus saja menghampirinya—terutama letak sudut hatinya. Ia kesunyian, sendirian, kesepian dan tak tahu harus bernaung pada siapa.

Langkahnya terus ia percepat, bukan karena takut tertinggal akan sesuatu dirumah melainkan ia terlalu kebal rasa untuk mengingat hal-hal indah seperti itu _lagi_. Butiran demi butiran ia lewatkan tanpa mau tahu bagaimana riangnya suara pengiring natal disekelilingnya. Ia hanya sedang mencoba untuk membutakan, menulikan, dan melumpuhkan segala pikirannya mengenai hal ini semua— Hal yang membuatnya kembali teringat dengan sosok itu. Ia tidak mau, ia terlalu lelah dan takut untuk kembali terjebak dalam ruang lingkup itu. Walaupun ia tahu, kenyataannya ia sudah berada didalamnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Teriaknya, bagi Jungkook suasana natal kali ini tidak ada yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya ada dirinya, ayah dan ibunya jika beruntung ia akan menemui pelayannya yang masih bekerja sembari merayakan natal mereka disini.

"Ah, lama sekali kau Sayang. Lihat sudah pukul berapa ini? Apa kau tidak takut salju akan menimpa tubuh mungilmu ini, huh?"

Sontak perkataan ibunya ini benar-benar membuat tubuh Jungkook menegang kesal, wajahnya cemberut. "sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika tubuhku ini sudah tinggi Bu. 178 cm apa itu kelihatan kecil bagi Ibu? Lihat, bahkan ibu hanya sepundakku." Balas Jungkook panjang lebar, sang Ibu hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan anak bungsunya itu.

"Terus saja seperti ini, kau masih sama seperti seperti delapan tahun yang lalu," _Delapan tahun yang lalu_ , kembali teringat. Entahlah, untuk beberapa saat ini Jungkook merasa sensitif—mungkin dengan kata-kata _delapan._

"Ah, baiklah Bu kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Jawab Jungkook cepat dan langsung berlari menuju tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kejanggalan dimeja makan, "Omong-omong Bu, kenapa kau memasak begitu banyak hari ini? Apa akan ada kolega Ayah yang datang hari ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum tanpa mau menjawab rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

 _Ketika kamu berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalumu, maka yang akan terus terkenang dipikiranmu adalah tetap masa lalu itu._

.

.

.

 _Dua orang orang bocah itu terus saja berlari, tertawa seakan tak ada hari esok. Hari ini hari natal, dan itu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua anak didunia ini, tak terkecuali mereka. Yang lebih kecil asyik menarik-narik pakaian yang lebih besar, keduanya saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada._

" _Hyung.. Hyung, ayo cepat, Santaclaus nanti malam akan datang. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Melihat hadiahmu juga?" rengek yang lebih kecil, Kim Jungkook. Kedua tangan kecilnya terus menarik-narik seakan tak sabar dengan hal yang ditunggu-tunggu._

" _Eungh, tidak. Aku tidak mau, Santaclaus itu tidak ada Jungkook. Aku sudah berumur enam tahun, dan aku tahu jika semua itu bohong." Jawab yang lebih besar, Kim Taehyung kepada si bungsu. Kepalanya menggeleng menidak perdulikan rengekkan adiknya._

" _Tidak Hyung, Tidak. Kau tidak tahu itu, Santaclaus benar-benar ada! Aku percaya itu. Ayo temani aku," kaki kecilnya masih saja menyeret Taehyung, ikut tidak perduli bagaimana bersikerasnya Taehyung yang telah menolaknya._

" _Dari mana Kau tahu itu, huh?" entah kenapa rasa ketidak perdulian Taehyung terganti dengan rasa penasaran. Mungkin saja,_

" _Hadiah! Lihat setiap malam natal datang, dan setiap paginya kita mendapatkan dua bungkus hadiah didekat meja bersama sepucuk surat ucapan natal dari SantaClaus apa Kau tidak tahu itu, atau Kau ingin mengingkarinya saja?"_

 _Langkah kecil mereka terhenti, Taehyung yang diam dengan tatapan menuntut Jungkook. Wajah Taehyung tampak berpikir antara yakin dan tidak dengan perkataan adiknya itu, namun seketika raut wajahnya kembali menekuk. Ia menatap adiknya kesal. "Kim Jungkook adiknya Kim Taehyung, biar Hyung beri tahu satu rahasia yang akan mengejutkanmu. Kau tahu dari mana hadiah itu berasal? Itu semua bukan berasal dari kantung besar Santaclaus, melainkan Ayah yang meletakkan itu saat kita tertidur. Aku melihatnya saat natal kemarin," Jawabnya kesal tanpa tahu bagaimana raut wajah Jungkook sekarang, — tak percaya dengan perkataan Taehyung barusan._

 _Kepalanya tertunduk, tak kuasa menerima kenyataan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.. Air matanya mulai turun, dan diakhiri dengan tangisan Jungkook yang pecah._

 _Taehyung gelagapan, suara tangisan adiknya semakin menggema mengganggu keasyikan anak lain disekitar mereka. Akhirnya tanpa perduli bagaimana tatapan anak-anak lain, Taehyung berhasil membawa Jungkook kesisi yang lain dimana tempat mereka jauh dari anak-anak yang lain._

 _Jungkook masih saja menangis, bahkan semakin kencang. Air matanya masih saja mengalir, bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tidak ada cara lain selain menghentikan tangisan Jungkook dan semuanya selesai, itulah yang ada dipikiran kecil Taehyung sekarang. Mungkin cara ibunya akan berhasil juga, jika ia lakukan pada Jungkook._

 _Dan tangisan Jungkook mulai mereda. " Hyung, mengapa kau mencium bibirku?" mungkin saja benar._

 _Taehyung tersenyum menatap sang adik, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tembem Jungkook— menghapus air matanya. "Ternyata berhasil juga yah." Ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk duduk bersamanya._

" _Kau tahu Jungkook-ah, mengapa aku menciummu? Karena Aku ingin menghentikkan tangisan yang telah Aku perbuat kepadamu. Kau tidak boleh menangis, karena Hyungmu ini akan sedih."_

" _Sedih?" ulang Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk lagi, kali ini mendekatkan Jungkook disampingnya sembari mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang lebih mungil darinya. "Eum, benar. Aku akan sedih jika Kau menangis karenaku. Maka dari itu Aku menciummu. Maafkan Aku karena membutmu menangis Jungkook-ah. Tapi benar, Santaclaus itu tidak ada. Tapi tenang saja, sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi Santaclausmu bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti?"_

.

.

"… _Karena aku ingin menghentikkan tangisan yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu..."_

 _._

 _._

"Ibu? Kenapa airnya dingin sekali sih, apa Ibu sengaja mematikan mesin penghangatnya?" Teriak Jungkook dari lantai atas. Serius jika itu benar, ibunya memang benar-benar kejam. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuhnya yang mengigil dibalut dengan piyama _Ironman_ nya yang ia lilitkan bersama selimut —yang lagi-lagi _Ironman_ — kesayangannya itu. Derap kakinya semakin dekat dengan dasar, kedua matanya menerka-nerka melihat situasi rumahnya sekarang. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya, tapi mengapa makanan sangat banyak terhidang dimeja.

Kakinya menghampiri sang Ayah yang duduk dimeja makan, kedua mata bulatnya mengerjab berkali-kali. "Ayah, mengapa ada banyak makanan disini? Apa Kolega Ayah akan datang sebentar lagi? Kalau begitu Aku akan mengganti pakaianku atau Paman Soohyun yang akan datang? Atau teman dekat Ayah? Atau—"

"—Kau masih ingin terus bicara atau duduk, huh? Kim Jungkook anak Ayah ayo duduk dan lihat siapa yang akan datang. Kau ini benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil saja."

Wajahnya menekuk— cemberut, kesal. "Kalau begitu beritahu Aku siapa yang akan datang Ayah, apa begitu spesialkah sampai sesulit ini memberi tahuku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil asal makanan didepannya.

"Tunggu saja, dan…—" Ucapan Ayahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang. Pria tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja coklat senada dengan garis hitam polos bersama celana yang membalutnya dengan erat. Dia, bukan lagi seorang remaja tanggung seperti yang terakhir ayahnya ingat, namun sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pria berstatus tinggi dewasa lainnya,— pria eksekutif dan berkelas. Dia, _**Kim Taehyung**_.

Sosok baru seorang Kim Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menyihir ayah, ibu bahkan Jungkook sendiri. Tidak ada lagi kesan manja didalam dirinya. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah seorang pria dewasa yang berbalutkan Jas di hadapan mereka. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki tingkat _intelegent_ yang tinggi dan pastilah pula memiliki tingkat pengalaman yang luar biasa. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat maron hitam kotor, kulit tubuhnya yang tan dan tampangnya yang rupawan lengkap dengan rahangnya yang semakin tegas membuat Jungkook tak percaya. Benarkah dia, seorang Kim Taehyung, Hyungnya?

Hingga keheningan itu dipecah sendiri oleh pelukan ibunya kepada Taehyung. Ayahnya tersenyum menatap bangga terhadap anak sulungnya, ia merasa benar-benar sukses membesarkan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah-..baiklah Taehyung, sepertinya kau melupakan seseorang disini. Lihat bagaimana wajah adikmu sekarang." Pelukan antara anak dan ibu terhenti, Taehyung tersenyum begitupula dengan ibu mereka.

Jungkook mengerutkan wajahnya kesal,"Memang wajahku seperti apa sekarang Ayah? Yang benar saja." Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, dia benar-benar sangat ingat bagaimana tingkah Jungkook, masih sama seperti delapan tahun yang silam.

"Jadi tidak ingin memelukku, hm?" Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut hanya diam, ia tak berkutik sedetikpun. Dia masih terlalu syok dengan sosok di depannya ini, entah bagaimana menyebutnya, Jungkook rasa Taehyung benar-benar sangat sempurna saat ini.

"Ah, i-ia..." hitungan detik selanjutnya, Jungkook sudah merasakan dada mereka saling bersentuhan; bagaimana rengkuhan tangan sosok didepannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, semuanya tetap terlihat sama, Jungkook masih mampu merasakan kehangatan itu, kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kookie-ah, sangat." Pelukan itu semakin erat, — begitupula dengan rasa sakit yang berada direlung hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" dan semakin sakit.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya merenung menatap bagaimana wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum, delapan tahun memang sudah ia lalui tanpa sosok pria dihadapannya ini. Namun entah kenapa, sampai saat ini berpaling adalah suatu hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan.

Ia tersenyum, kepalanya tertunduk—menggeleng perlahan. "belum, Aku—aku masih berusaha. Maaf Hyung, Aku harus pergi." Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana teriakan ayah dan ibunya Jungkook langsung beranjak pergi. Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba akalnya seakan menghilang. Bohong jika Jungkook tak bahagia atas kedatangan Taehyung tapi jika boleh jujur kehadiran Taehyung hanya semakin membuat rasa sakit itu menguar.

.

.

.

Haruskah berusaha _melupakan_ jika ingin memetik _kebahagiaan_ yang baru?

.

.

.

" _Apa kau masih ingin terus berdiri disini?" Jungkook berbalik, kedua matanya membengkak akibat menangis seharian. Ini kali pertamanya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari ayah dan ibunya._

" _Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu setega ini pada kita Hyung, apa mereka tidak menyayangi kita lagi?" tanyanya dalam tangisan. Taehyung menggeleng. Ia membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Tidak, ketahuilah ini kali pertamaku juga melihat Ayah dan Ibu seperti itu. Mungkin mereka memang memiliki masalah." Jawabnya sembari mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan sayang— pelan. Wajahnya meneduh menatap sang adik, ia tahu Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan atas kejadian tadi; Ayah dan Ibu mereka tiba-tiba bertengkar hebat. Sudah hampir dua jam Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook yang tak kunjung berhenti._

" _Tapi.. Aku takut Hyung, bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu bercerai? Aku tidak mau.. hiks, Aku takut sekali..Aku—" ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan bibir Taehyung yang menempel padanya._

 _Taehyung tersenyum, "Jangan menangis lagi. Ingatlah Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku berjanji." Taehyung mengulurkan jari manisnya, sebagai tanda perjanjian._

" _Kau janji Hyung? Kau janji akan terus bersamaku kan? Apapun masalahnya?" Taehyung mengangguk, dan kedua jari manis mereka saling bertaut._

Kedua mata Jungkook mulai terbuka perlahan, kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kedatangan kakaknya dan berlarinya dirinya ke kamarnya.

Pandangannya mulai menjelas, ia dapat melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Dia Taehyung, Kim Taehyung—Hyungnya.

Jungkook dapat menangkap jelas bagaimana raut wajah khawatir Taehyung terhadapnya. Dan bagaimana tangan Taehyung yang berakhir dikeningnya. "Hmm, panasmu sudah menurun, untung saja. Ternyata kompres yang Aku berikan padamu cukup manjur juga ya." katanya diselingi kekehan. Entah mengapa kedua pipi Jungkook memanas, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan hal- hal seperti ini, sikap perhatian Taehyung terhadapnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. "Maafkan..— maafkan Aku Hyung, Aku sudah merepotkanmu." akunya takut-takut. Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Kau tidak merepotkanku, hanya saja Aku benar-benar senang saat ini, Aku merindukanmu Kookie-ah. Apa Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Jungkook berusaha bangun dari tidurnya namun gagal dan berakhirlah dengan Taehyung yang membantunya untuk bersandar. Kedua wajah mereka sempat berdekatan, namun tak seperkian detik. Jungkook diam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Apakah harus dengan kata-kata jujur atau sekedar bualan semata, karena pada nyatanya dirinya memang terus berharap atas kedatangan Taehyung namun diwaktu yang bersamaan ia juga tak mau ini semua terjadi, ia hanya takut, itu saja.

Jungkook tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. "I-ia, Aku..Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung." Senyuman itu lagi, kebohongan.

Jungkook mengangguk. Kedua matanya menatap Jungkook. Saling terkunci dan memenjararakan, tanpa mengucap sekata pata apapun. Jungkook tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sosok yang ia lihat ini. Taehyung masih sama seperti yang dulu, tapi tidak benar-benar sama.

"Apa kau baik?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengar hanya diam, terlihat sederhana namun baginya pertanyaan itu benar-benar memiliki multiarti yang berbeda. Seakan-akan pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya atas hal yang telah terjadi selama ini.

"Seperti biasa aku baik-baik sa—" belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taehyung langsung memotong. Bukan, bukan dengan senyuman biasanya kali ini dengan raut wajah yang meneduh. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja.." putusnya pelan, sarat sangkalan.

Jungkook terkekeh, sejelas itukah? Bahkan perasaan yang coba ia tutupi selama ini dengan mudahnya kembali terbuka. "Yah kau benar Hyung, saat ini aku sedang demam. Terimakasih omong-omong."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu..Kau—" Taehyung terdiam, kembali ia tatap Jungkook. Semua kembali hening, tak ada yang memulai.

Jungkook menghela napas, wajahnya tersenyum, menatap sosok kakak dihadapannya. "Kalau Kau sudah tahu seperti itu, mengapa kau tega Hyung?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin saja keluar. "Kau tahu seberapa lama Aku menantimu Hyung?" tuntutnya lagi, cukup ia tidak mau menahan ini lagi. Kepergian kakaknya dulu, benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" enggan menjawab pertanyan Jungkook tadi, ia mengalihkan. Jungkook membuka kedua matanya yang mulai memerah begitu pula dengan bibirnya sudah bergetar. "Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi, tapi kalau kau mau tahu, saat ini aku sedang mencoba."

Taehyung mengangguk, mengabaikan bagaimana sakit dan terlukanya seorang Kim Jungkook. "Teruslah mencoba…"

Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya, hatinya benar-benar perih bahkan lebih perih dari penantiannya selama ini. Dia Kim Taehyung, bukanlah seperti Taehyung yang ia kenal; mungkin masih sosok yang sama, namun tidak dengan hatinya. "Terimakasih Hyung, tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ditatapnya wajah lembut Jungkook. "Selama ini, Kau menganggapku apa Hyung?" terdengar putus asa, tapi tak sanggup lagi menahan segala perasaan dihatinya, ia menangis.

Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya, mengabaikan dan menulikan bagaimana suara tangisan Jungkook. Mungkin benar, untuk saat ini pemandangan salju yang turun lebih baik daripada melihat sosok dihadapannya ini. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau harus tahu!" teriak Jungkook kalut, ia tak peduli lagi. Hatinya benar-benar terluka sekarang, ia kesakitan. "Aku mohon, beritahu Aku Hyung, Kumohon hiks.. mengapa kau setega ini, mengapa?" racaunya disela tangisannya yang kian pecah.

"Lupakan Aku, Jungkook. Kumohon." Taehyung tak mampu melihat tatapan nanar itu, apa sesakit itu? Apa yang harus dilakukan? "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." Putusnya.

"Nyatanya kau sudah melakukannya, Hyung? Tak ingatkah kau bagaimana diriku yang mengemis atas kepergianmu? Apa Kau tidak pernah berpikir, hiks. Tak tahukah kau, kepergianmu telah merubah kehidupanku—"

"—itu demi kebaikanmu, Jungkook. Itu demi kebaikanmu, mengertilah kumohon…"

Jungkook menggeleng, air matanya terus mengalir. Entah perasaan macam apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang. Ia depresi, ia kalut, ia kecewa, entah pada siapa. "Kau salah Hyung! Nyatanya Aku tidak pernah baik, bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyung, Kau tahu itu? Kau tahu bagaimana mati-matiannya diriku untuk terus menahan diriku untuk tidak mencarimu selama ini? Kau tahu seberapa berat kehidupanku semenjak kepergianmu? Apa kau tahu itu, hyung? Hiks.. Tidak! Kau tidak tahu itu Hyung! Tidak.."

"Aku tahu Jungkook, Aku tahu itu. Dan kau tahu apa? Itu semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu. Demi kebaikan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jungkook. Aku tidak ingin melihat adik kesayanganku harus dihakimi dimata dunia hanya karena cinta terlarang ini." Balas Taehyung, sama kalutnya dengan Jungkook. "…Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Aku padamu, bagaimana aku merindukan dirimu, tapi semua itu juga harusku tahan, karena Aku tidak ingin perasaan itu terus muncul padamu, dan juga padaku.. kau tahu itu."

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada lagi yang menyangkal. Jungkook dengan tangisannya dan begitupula Taehyung dengan pikirannya.

"Hyung, hiks…kumohon tatap Aku, katakan padaku jika Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kau membenciku..hiks katakan Hyung, hiks..kumohon..kumohon.." pintanya lagi, kedua tangannya saling menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Hentikan Jungkook, hentikan. Jangan lakukan ini lagi, hiks.. lupakan diriku," sembari menahan kedua tangan Jungkook kuat-kuat. Mereka berdua kembali diam, menikmati keheningan yang ada. Perlahan, Taehyung merangkuh tubuh Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua bibir Taehyung sudah menyentuh bibir Jungkook—sontak langsung ia lepaskan. Namun Jungkook menahannya, kepalanya menggeleng, kedua matanya tertutup menikmati sentuhan yang terjadi diantara bibir mereka. "Kumohon Hyung, ini terakhir kalinya hiks.. dan Aku akan melupakanmu." mohonnya diselang ciuman mereka. Air mata keduanya terus mengalir, menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan; ciuman yang tidak didasari dengan niat apapun selain hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan mereka yang berujung dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Maafkan Aku, Jungkook—"

Jungkook menggeleng, wajahnya tersenyum walau masih menangis. "Tidak Hyung, Aku tidak apa-apa." Taehyung menggeleng, kedua matanya tertutup. "Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah."

"— _ **Aku mencintaimu, Hyung**_."

.

.

.

"—Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sayang." Sapa ibu Taehyung yang lagi sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka saat ini. Taehyung hanya menyungging senyum, setelah itu mengambil tempat di depan ayahnya tepat berada disamping Jungkook.

"Pagi Bu. Hari ini apa yang Ibu masak?" tanyanya sembari mengambil segelas susu yang tinggal setengah. Siapalagi kalau bukan milik adiknya.

"Yah, Hyung! Itu susuku. Lihat susumu ada didepan matamu." Protes Jungkook tak terima, tanpa mau repot repot mengambil punya Taehyung yang baru ia malah merebut kembali gelasnya yang masih diminum Taehyung.

"Uhuk..uhuk, yah Jungkook-ah setidaknya biarkan dulu Aku selesai minum." Omel Taehyung kesal, Jungkook hanya melet saja. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa, geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan yang seharusnya sudah tak pantas mereka perankan.

Taehyung yang tak kuat melihat wajah manis Jungkook yang cemberut tanpa sadar malah mencium bibir Jungkook kilat, namun setelah itu ia sadar mereka berdua langsung terdiam kaku.

Sang ayah yang melihat hanya heran. " Yah, sejak kapan kalian berciuman seperti itu?" Tanya ayah mereka. Mereka berdua membeku, Jungkook langsung menjawab.

"Sejak kecil, Ayah saja yang tidak tahu." Jawabnya asal, tanpa tahu bagaimana Taehyung yang terlihat tegang sekarang.

"Wah-wah, Ibu tak menyangka kalian sedekat itu. Tapi kalian sudah besar, jangan melakukannya disembarang tempat. Ingat ini di Korea bukan di Amerika, walaupun kalian bersaudara kalian berdua ini laki-laki, sudah dewasa pula." Sambung ibunya sambil mencubiti kedua pipi mereka gemas, Jungkook meringis kesal sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang malang.

"Tapi Ibu bilang aku masih anak-anak," balas Jungkook sekenanya lagi sambil kembali meminum susunya, tepat ditempat Taehyung minum sebelumnya.

"Sudah-sudah Ibu tidak mau bertengkar hari ini padamu Jungkook, cukup nikmati masakan yang Ibu masak. Dan yah, hari ini Ibu memasak semua masakan kesukaanmu Taehyung." Setelah siap menyiapkan makanan, ibu mereka langsung duduk tepat berada didepan Jungkook.

Acara makan mereka sempat tenang beberapa saat, namun pertanyaan tIba-tiba dari Ibu mereka kembali membuat gaduh, terutama karena pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Jungkook.

"Nah kau Jungkook, lihat Hyungmu itu. Seminggu lagi ia akan menikah, lihat dirinya, ia benar-benar sangat tampan dan memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Kau? masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak, sering menonton kartun besimu itu, belum lagi kebiasaan burukmu yang hanya memakai boxer penguin diruang tamu. Gadis mana yang mau denganmu, huh?" Racau ibunya, sedangkan Jungkook yang dijadikan bahan ejekan hanya mengomel tanpa suara—kesal. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini ia lebih hati-hati dalam mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ibu, Aku hanya belum mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok. Dan biar Ibu tahu, Aku juga pernah memiliki kekasih." Penuturan Jungkook sempat membuat Taehyung terkejut, namun ia kembali bertingkah seperti biasa.

Ibu mereka menggeleng, "Siapa? Sih gadis tomboy itu?" Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata bosan. "Please Bu, namanya Amber _noona_."

"Iya, siapalah itu. Kau pikir Ibu bodoh? Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya. Dan ingat itu berapa tahun yang lalu. Lihat dirimu, kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis kerumah ini."

"Ibu, Aku hanya belum mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas bagiku. Ibu tahukan bagaimana Aku." Jawab Jungkook lagi, kali ini lebih mengotot.

Ayahnya yang tidak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan pembicaraan tak berguna, akhirnya ikut bergabung namun dengan topik yang berbeda. Kali ini mengenai Taehyung.

"Baiklah Taehyung, kapan Irene akan datang?" Kali ini pertanyaan dari sang ayah benar-benar membuat mereka terdiam. Taehyung menjawab sesudah ia melihat pandangan Jungkook yang kebawah. "Ia akan datang hari ini, Aku rasa."

Sang ayah mengangguk, memberi pertanyaan lain. "Baiklah, sekarang kita harus membahas mengenai pernikahanmu. Ayah rasa, adikmu ini sangat bisa membantumu dalam memanajemen pernikahanmu nanti. Ia juga ahli dalam dekorasi. Benarkan Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk seadanya, bingung harus membicarakan apa. Tapi langsung dijawab oleh Taehyung. "Ah tidak perlu Ayah, Aku akan menyerahkannya kepada Jimin."

Ayah mereka kembali menggeleng. "Tidak untuk kali ini, Ayah ingin melihat adikmu yang bekerja. Apa salahnya? Inikan untuk pernikahan Hyungnya. Maukan Jungkook?"

Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Jungkook hanya menuruti. "Baiklah Ayah."

.

.

.

"Kapan dia akan sampai Hyung?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang masih asyik dengan jam ditangannya. Hari ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu Irene—calon istri Taehyung— di parkiran bandara. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin saja menolak, tapi karena paksaan dari sang ayah akhirnya mau tidak mau ia juga harus ikut, dan berakhirlah mereka di mobil.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin." Jawab Taehyung ragu, Jungkook mengangguk sembari bernyanyi disela-sela bermain ponselnya.

"Suaramu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook, Jungkook yang ditanyai langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi Hyung. Kau tahu itukan?" Jungkook mengingatkan, Taehyung yang kembali ingat mengenai cita-cita adiknya itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum mengingat-ingat bagaimana masa kecil hingga masa remaja mereka.

"Jungkook-ah apa Kau masih ingat tentang burung kertas yang pernah kita buat dulu?" Mulainya. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah Jungkook, berharap Jungkook akan merespon balik dirinya.

Jungkook mengingat-ingat kemudian ia mengangguk. "420 buah, kita tidak bisa lagi membuat 80 buahnya lagi, sayang sekali."

"Hmm, kau benar Kookie-ah, Aku benar-benar ingin marah saat itu pada Ayah karena telah membuangnya kepembuangan sampah, karena Aku tahu kau sangat senang dengan burung kertas itu." Tutur Taehyung, dengan raut wajah menyesal. Jungkook menghela napas, ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung, lagian Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi." Ia terkekeh, mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Taehyung melanjutkan, " Tapi yang paling Aku rindukan dimasa-masa sekolah mengah atas dulu. Saat kau mengenakan baju wanita untuk pentas seni kami." Kali ini Taehyung tertawa, tanpa sadar jika Jungkook sedang menatapnya lembut, Jungkook ikut tersenyum, ia juga mengangguk. "Hmm Kau benar Hyung, Kau tahu mengapa Aku ingin melakukannya? Karena Aku tahu Kau sangat ingin melihatku memakai kostum putri salju saat itu. Kau bilang jika Aku akan sangat cantik jika memakai kostum itu." Jelas Jungkook lagi, dengan Taehyung yang masih dalam mode tawanya. "Benar, dan Aku benar-benar terpukau saat itu. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana Namjoon Hyung yang terus-terus menanyai siapa namamu karena pada saat itu Kau benar-benar cantik Jungkook-ah. Tapi setelah Aku beritahu jika kau itu Jungkook, ia memang lemas. Dan yang membuatku terkejut saat itu adalah ketidak perduliannya terhadap dirimu yang laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ia terus saja menerorku untuk meminta nomor ponselmu."

"Dan Hyung memberitahukannya, kan?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, Dia yang mencurinya dari ponselku. Waktu itu Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Hampir satu minggu."

"Benarkah? Karena apa?" Pertanyaan Jungkook kali ini cukup membuat Taehyung terdiam, ia menjawab. "Karena dirimu, Karena Aku tahu jika Namjoon hyung suka padamu. Aku melihat kumpulan potomu yang berada dikamarnya. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Jungkook yang mendengar hanya tersenyum, tanpa sadar kedua pipinya menghangat merah, walaupun dia tahu itu hanyalah cerita lama tapi hatinya tak bisa menampik jika ia senang. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Hyungnya sekarang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mengetahui fakta itu seketika membuat hati Jungkook sakit,— ia mencoba menepisnya. "Sekarang Namjoon Hyung berada di Jepang, dua tahun yang lalu ia mencarimu. Ia pikir Kau sudah kembali dari Inggris ternyata belum."

"Untuk apa Ia mencariku?"

"Sebenarnya Dia ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pembawa bunga saat itu, karena pada akhirnya Ia menikah juga. Dia sangat beruntung, mempelainya merupakan orang yang baik."

"Apakah dia cantik?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, Jungkook menggeleng. Jari-jarinya asyik bermain satu sama lain. "Tidak, dia pria. Namanya Kim Seokjin dan Dia sangat tampan. Jelas sekali jika Namjoon Hyung sangat mencintainya." Taehyung terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak menyangka jika Namjoon akhirnya _seperti itu_. Tapi mau bagaimanapun Namjoon itu sahabat SMA-nya dulu. "Jika ada waktu Aku akan mengunjunginya." Putusnya sendiri. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung?"

"hmm.."

"Apa menurutmu pasangan seperti Namjoon Hyung dan Jungkook Hyung itu menjijikkan? Aku maksud—..Aku rasa Kau mengerti maksudku. Ah maafkan aku Hyung, aku rasa tidak perlu dijawab." Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak. _Loving is a thing that you can't ignore though it's also all about gender_."

"Seandainya kita tidak bersaudara. Apakah Kau bisa mencintaiku?" Taehyung tidak tahu apalagi yang harus diperbuat. Pertanyaan Jungook kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lumpuh total. Pertanyaan ini tidak bisa dijawab melalui pikiran, ini diluar kendali. Dan berakhir dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jungkook-ah." Jawabnya disela-sela ciuman mereka. Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung dapat merasakan bibir Jungkook yang tersenyum dipermukaan bibirnya. Tidak perduli bagaimana mati-matiannya mereka menahan napas, yang mereka inginkan sekarang adalah berbagi rasa rindu satu sama lain. Hingga suara ketukan dari luar mobil mereka menghentikan segalanya.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka, semua seakan terasa canggung, namun keduanya berusaha bersikap seperti biasa saja terlebih lagi ketika mereka tahu jika yang mengetuk itu adalah Irene.

"Ah, maafkan Aku Irene. Apa kau sudah mencari lama?" Tanya Taehyung lagi sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam dan menunduk masih bergelut dalam pikirannya. Irene tersenyum, " _Nope, it just about five minutes. So is okay_." Jawabnya singkat. Jujur, Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan calon kakak iparnya itu dari kaca spion dan jawaban yang tepat menggambarkannya adalah kesempurnaan. Entah mengapa memikirkan ia yang tak seberapa ini membuat dirinya murung.

"Hmm, jadi siapa pria manis ini?" Tanya Irene sambil tersenyum, Jungkook yang merasa disebut akhirnya menoleh kebelakang walaupun masih terlihat malu.

" _He is Jungkook, my bother_." Jungkook balas tersenyum, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan salah tingkah. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat elegan dan berkelas.

" _Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Jungkook but all my friends always call me Jungkook._ " Irene yang mendengar perkenalan singkat Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyumannya, tak kuasa akhirnya ia mencubit pipi Jungkook. " _How cute you are_. Ah, maafkan aku. Aku juga berasal dari Korea, jadi tidak perlu berbicara bahasa inggris padaku."

Ternyata Irene benar-benar orang yang sangat sempurna, ia adalah wanita yang baik dan mudah bergaul bahkan tutur katanya sangat lembut sekali— mungkin itu adalah salah satu hal yang dapat Jungkook tangkap sekarang, membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung yang terjatuh didalam seorang Irene benar-benar membuat duri dihatinya kembali muncul, namun sekali lagi ia mencoba menepisnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sangat dekat yah, sepertinya Taehyung sangat menyangimu Jungkook-ah. Buktinya Ia mau menciummu." Irene terkekeh, tidak dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam kaku.

"A-apa maksud Nunna?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengerti, ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut. Irene masih saja tersenyum, "Tadi Aku sempat melihat kalian berciuman. Sungguh, kalian berdua sangat manis. Aku baru pertama kali melihat saudara sedekat ini, apalagi kalian berdua adalah laki-laki. Sejujurnya, diluar negeri banyak kok jadi tidak masalah. Tapi ingat ini di Korea, mereka bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap kalian. Benarkan Sayang?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk, memilih untuk lebih memperhatikan jalan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, apalagi kalian berdua sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu."

"Jadi apa Kau sudah memiliki pacara Jungkook-ah, omong-omong?" tanyanya lagi, Jungkook ingin saja merutuk mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduga dari Irene yang tak kunjung habis.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak ada Nunna." Jawabnya sesingkat mungkin, sedangkan yang dijawab langsung memberikan ekspresi terkejut, tak menyangka. "Benarkah, padahal Kau sangat tampan. Atau jangan-jangan Kau tidak menyukai wanita? Ah, Aku bercanda kok." Tawanya pelan. Taehyung yang merasa tak enak pada Jungkook akhirnya langsung ikut bergabung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Hidup itu akan meleleh seperti melodi yang indah, terkadang kau harus bersikeras untuk menemukan sisi indah itu.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua malam tepat, entah mengapa kedua mata Taehyung masih saja terbuka. Ia tidak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak pikiran yang menghinggapnya. Apakah suatu keputusan yang tepat kembali kerumahnya saat ini, atau seharusnya ia tidak perlu pulang tapi sampai kapan lagi ia harus menahan rindu terhadap adiknya itu? Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Taehyung sakit. Alih-alih ia malah memikirkan kejadian dua hari ini, reflek ia memegang bibirnya. Membayangkan bagaimana bibir adiknya tersebut yang menempel sempurna dibibirnya. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana detik-detik kepergiannya saat meninggalkan Jungkook saat itu, entah bagaimana perasaan menyesal itu terus melingkupinya sampai saat ini.

Setelah pengakuan Jungkook terhadap dirinya, tanpa berpikir lagi Taehyung langsung memutuskan untuk berkuliah diluar negeri. Sejujurnya ia sangat sedih, bagaimana bisa ia sanggup meninggalkan adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Tapi demi kebaikan Jungkook sekarang, dia harus pergi. Cukup dia saja yang mulai menyadari perasaan terlarang ini, jangan sampai Jungkook juga menyadarinya. Namun apa daya, semua telah sia-sia dan dia harus pergi.

Jungkook meronta-ronta menahan Hyung kesayangannya itu pergi. Wajahnya tak henti menangis tak rela dengan keputusan bulat Taehyung. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menghentikan langkah Taehyung, namun semuanya sia-sia. Taehyung tak berbalik dan akhirnya pergi.

Pada saat ini juga, Taehyung kembali meneteskan air matanya. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Hampir selama delapan tahun ini ia bersikap egois, dan seakan-akan berpikir bahwa tindakannya ini merupakan hal yang terbaik bagi Jungkook, namun kenyataan yang ada adalah Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalikkan kenyataan, yang ada ia hanya semakin memperkeruh dan membuatnya semakin rumit. Kedatangannya pada saat ini hanyalah semakin membuat Jungkook semakin menderita dan terpuruk. Nyatanya ia sudah tak mampu menorehkan kebahagiaan namun mengapa masih sanggup memberi cuka dalam luka?

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku. Maafkan Hyungmu ini hiks,"

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka bertiga sudah berada dibutik langganan keluarga Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak ingin ikut dalam acara _fitting_ baju ini, namun sepertinya Irene sangat menyukainya hingga pada akhirnya Jungkook mau tidak mau harus menemani Taehyung dan Irene untuk memilih baju pengantin mereka. Kedua matanya terus saja terpejam, berusaha mengalihkan segala pemandangan indah tapi buruk baginya itu. Bagaimana Irene yang selalu mencoba bermanja-manja dengan Taehyung, walaupun Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak menanggapi perlakuan Irene tetap saja hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak tahu harus benci pada siapa saat ini.

Irene mengangguk setelah melihat baju pengantin yang ia rasa cocok dengan dirinya. Jangan tanyakan Taehyung bagaimana, sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan menuruti segala kemauan Irene. Hingga akhirnya Irene berbalik dan menarik Jungkook untuk mencari pakaiannya. Entah pikiran apa yang terlintas dalam otak Irene, ia juga memilihkan baju yang sama persis dengan milik Taehyung, wajahnya tersenyum riang mengamati baju pilihannya.

"Apa kau suka Jungkook?" Tanya Irene disela-sela pengamatannya terhadap baju yang ia pilih untuk Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum— setidaknya walaupun hanya berpura-pura. "Kamu tahu Jungkook besok adalah hari yang sangat Aku tunggu. Hari yang paling sakral yang sangat Aku harapkan seumur hidupku." Jungkook tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahan kakak yang ia cintai itu. Hari kebahagiaan Irene berserta Taehyung, atau mungkin akan menjadi hari yang terburuk untuknya.

"Taehyung-ah tatap aku, apa Kau senang sekarang? Akhirnya kita akan menikah juga. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk mengandung anakmu nanti, dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia." ucapnya, menarik Taehyung kedalam ciumannya.

Cukup, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, tanpa permisi ia langsung mencari tempat terjauh untuk menangis. Perasaanya remuk, ia hancur, hatinya benar-benar terasa kebas sekarang. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan baginya. Sosok yang ia tunggu sampai saat ini akhirnya akan dimiliki oleh manusia yang lain, bukan dirinya. Apakah ia serendah ini untuk menyandang kata bahagia didalam hidupnya? Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

"Jungkook, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sentuhan dipundaknya membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan lekas ia mengapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Itu Taehyung, Hyungnya. Jungkook mengangguk, kedua matanya memerah sembab. "Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, tapi bolehkah Aku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Pulanglah bersamanya."

"Tapi…" Taehyung tampak ragu, wajahnya khawatir, Jungkook dapat merasakannya. Namun itu semua tidaklah berarti jika pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap meninggalkannya. "Kumohon.. pergilah Hyung." Pintanya lagi.

Jongin tidak bergeming. Ia diam dan menggeleng. "Tidak Jungkook-ah, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Pulanglah bersamaku."

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi Hyung. Kau sudah meninggalkanku sejak lama, Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Berikan Aku waktu. Kumohon Hyung hiks." Tangisan Jungkook kembali tumpah, kali ini ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik kedalam pelukan Taehyung, kehangatan itu masih tetap sama tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa hati Taehyung telah berbeda.

.

.

.

Sekarang Taehyung tepat berada didepan pintu kamar Jungkook, entahlah dia tidak tahu hal apa yang membawanya hingga sampai ditempat ini. Suhu sekarang sangat dingin, ditambah lagi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Tanpa takut Irene yang akan bangun karena ditinggal, perlahan akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Geraknya terhenti saat mendengar decitan yang diakibatkan oleh pintu tersebut namun kembali ia lanjutkan.

Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah, sejujurnya. Atau mungkin warna cat yang sudah diganti cukup mencolok bagi mata elang Taehyung. Dengan jelas Taehyung dapat melihat salju yang perlahan turun dari luar jendela Jungkook. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecil mereka terus berputar layaknya layar proyektor dipikirannya.

"Hmm, Kau masih menyimpannya ya." Terdengar lirih, sambil memperhatikan poto masa kecil mereka yang terletak dimeja nakas. Taehyung masih sangat ingat bagaimana poto itu diambil, saat itu mereka pergi kamping bersama pada akhir tahun. Taehyung terkekeh kecil, mengingat bagaimana manjanya Jungkook padanya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana manjanya seorang Jungkook padanya saat itu, padahal Jungkook sendiri sudah hampir berumur lima belas tahun tapi bahkan Jungkook tidak malu untuk meminta dimandikan Taehyung.

"Teruslah seperti ini Jungkook, teruslah bersikap seceria ini walaupun Hyung tahu itu tidak akan sama seperti dulu." Dialognya sendiri, entah sudah berapa banyak rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Jungkook, ia tidak tahu.

"Hufh, mengapa Kau malas sekali sih memakai selimut Kookie-ah." Dengan lekas Taehyung mengambil selimut dan menyibakkannya pada Jungkook. Ia tertegun, bagaimana bisa seteduh ini Jungkook saat tidur. Hampir delapan tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan sosok dihadapannya, tapi mengapa rasa kagum itu sedikitpun tidak pernah sirna yang ada malah semakin mendalam.

"Seandainya dunia tidak sekejam ini, mungkin kita bisa terus bersama Jungkook-ah." Kedua matanya mulai memanas, tak tahu harus apalagi yang dilakukan. Taehyung selalu berpikir jika keputusan yang dibuatnya selama ini akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jungkook, tapi nyatanya itu semua berbanding terbalik dan semakin menyakiti Jungkook .

"Maafkan Aku Jungkook-ah, ijinkan Aku tidur disampingmu untuk kali ini." Mohonnya, mengambil tempat kosong disamping Jungkook. Mungkin ini adalah tidur mereka yang terakhir untuk dilakukan bersama, karena setelah besok; Taehyung menikah dengan Irene, ia sudah tidak memiliki hak untuk bersama Jungkook lagi.

Kedua matanya hampir terpejam namun kembali terbuka saat ia merasakan bahwa tangan Jungkook yang memeluknya erat. Kedua mata Jungkook terbuka, menatap Taehyung Intens sangat begitu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung." Akunya dengan suaranya yang menyerak. Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Yah, Aku juga mencintaimu Jungkook-Ah." Balas Taehyung lanjut mencium kening Jungkook. Setelah itu tak ada yang melanjut, semua diam seakan saling mengerti bahwa saat-saat ini takkan mereka dapatkan lagi, setelah pernikahan Taehyung nanti yang berarti bahwa mereka harus kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing dimana mereka saling tidak mengenal.

"Lakukanlah bersamaku." Buka Jungkook, pelukannya melonggar namun tak lepas. " Aku mohon.."

Taehyung menatap tak percaya, "A-apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah, Hyung tidak mengerti.."

"Aku tidak mau wanita itu yang menyentuhmu pertama, setidaknya ijinkan Aku menyentuhmu."

.

.

.

 _Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh desember, tepat dimana Taehyung berulang tahun. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap para tamu yang mulai berhamburan pulang. Ia bahagia, itulah kata kata yang dapat ia gambarkan sekarang. Tepat diumurnya yang ke dua puluh ini, ia benar-benar merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana dirinya dikelilingi oleh keluarga yang menyayanginya, teman-teman yang mendukungnya selalu dan segala hal yang sudah ia capai ditahun ini._

 _Itu Jungkook, adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai sedang menuju ketempatnya. Wajahnya terus saja tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah kotak berpita untuk Taehyung._

" _Hyung, untukmu." Serah Jungkook pada Taehyung, dengan mata berbinar dan tak percaya akhirnya Taehyung membuka kotak itu. "Se-sebuah..—"_

 _Jungkook memotongnya, wajahnya berseri-seri saat melihat raut wajah Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. "Yah Aku tahu, Hyung sangat menginginkan itu, jadi Aku mengumpulkan uang sakuku untuk membelinya." Terang Jungkook._

" _Tapi, ini sangat mahal Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, memastikan ketidak percayaannya. Jungkook menggeleng dan terkekeh. "Untuk Hyung tersayang apasih yang tidak, lagian Kau tahukan kalau suaraku itu cukup bagus Hyung. Jadi Hoseok hyung mengajakku untuk bernyanyi di kafenya dan ta-da Aku mendapatkannya!" Jawabnya riang penuh ekspresi._

" _Terimakasih Jungkook-ah, Kau benar-benar adik yang sangat kusayangi." Jungkook mengangguk, merasakan bagaimana dirinya yang dipeluk Taehyung semakin erat._

" _T-tapi H-hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku bilang kepadamu?"_

" _Apa itu?"_

.

.

.

Perlahan Jungkook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke milik Taehyung, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga Taehyung yang diam akhirnya memberanikan diri Jungkook untuk bergerak lebih maju lagi dan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Taehyung. Sekali lagi, ciuman yang terjadi hanyalah gambaran dari perasaan yang coba mereka salurkan, keinginan untuk saling memiliki dan mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Kedua bibir mereka saling melumat, melupakan hubungan macam apa yang terjalin diantara mereka. Biarlah, biarlah untuk kali ini mereka melupakan batasan-batasan tersebut. Biarlah untuk kali ini mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, biarlah untuk kali ini mereka mengambil dunia mereka.

Taehyung mulai bangkit dari posisi sampingnya. "Kau bisa menghentikannya jika Kau mau," Taehyung meyakinkan, dan langsung ditidakkan oleh Jungkook. Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka, dan dengan perlahan Taehyung mulai membuka kancing piama yang Jungkook pakai, "Kau begitu indah, Jungkook.." Kagumnya saat melihat bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh sang adik, tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

"Dan aku mengijinkanmu untuk menjamahnya Hyung." Taehyung mengangguk, tanpa ampun ia mulai menciumi dada Jungkook, tak perduli bagaimana desahan-desahan yang keluar dari Jungkook.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Jungkook; melengkungkan tubuhnya akibat respon dari gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Taehyung di daerah pusarnya. Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkan titik sensitifmu."

Jungkook membuka matanya kesal. "Aku selalu merasa sensif jika bersamamu." Ucapnya malu-malu. Taehyung terkekeh dan kembali menciumi tubuh molek Jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jungkook-ah."

"Aku juga, Hyung."

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat, memberikan hati dan seluruh jiwaku padamu karena kamu adalah segalanya didalam hidupku

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng saling bergema, menandakan jika akan ada suatu peristiwa baru didalam lingkup gereja ini. Suara riuh yang semakin semarak menunjukkan bahwa acara tersebut akan mulai berlangsung. Para jemaat mulai berbisik-bisik, menebak-nebak siapakah mempelai pria dan wanitanya. Hingga dentingan jam dinding dan mulainya suara nyanyian gereja menyenyapkan segala pikiran mereka. Sang pastor mendahului menaiki altar sedangkan sang mempelai belum kunjung datang. Hingga suara decitan pintu gereja yang tertutup itu kembali terbuka lebar menampilkan kedua mempelai yang saling bergandengan, saling berbagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Sang mempelai wanita tersenyum hangat begitupula dengan sang mempelai pria yang juga ikut tersenyum, walau tak tahu apakah senyuman itu terlihat sama seperti sang mempelai wanita.

Jungkook terus saja tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk saat ini juga, walaupun ia tahu cepat atau lambat rasa sakit itu akan terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya masih terus kokoh berjalan menyusuri jalan altar, melempari bunga bunga nan indah terhadap sang mempelai, kepalanya menoleh saat melihat senyuman Irene pada saat itu. Tidak, Jungkook bukan merasakan benci, hanya saja ia hanya merasa kecewa— entah pada siapa.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan altar, membiarkan kedua mempelai saling bertaut berjalan menuju panggung altar, berhadapan kepada sang pastur dan saling mengucapkan janji suci. Tidak tahu kenapa, suara derap kaki Taehyung terdengar lebih nyaring di gendang telinganya, walaupun banyak keramaian yang melingkari mereka, ia masih saja mampu mendengarnya.

Perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan disaat ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung, perasaan ini akan terus ada namun untuk sekarang, perasaan itu harus rela ia pupus demi dikatakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi Hyungnya. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana air matanya terus saja mengalir, menangisi kepergian Taehyung delapan tahun yang lalu alih-alih ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan walau untuk saat ini Jungkook sadar kalau ia tak bisa lagi menangis, karena apapun yang terjadi merelakan adalah sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook menarik Taehyung kedalam kamar mereka berdua, wajahnya benar-benar merah bersemu sekarang, ia benar-benar malu karena perasaanya yang sudah membuncah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya pada Taehyung._

 _Jungkook menunduk, hatinya terus saja berdetak kencang. Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakan namun secara bersamaan terasa sesak untuk ditahan. "H-Hyung.." mulainya._

 _Taehyung yang bingung terhadap sikap Jungkook akhirnya hanya diam, menunggu atas apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya. "Se-sebenarnya Aku..— Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya menengadah memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Taehyung sekarang— sebenarnya Aku takut dan malu untuk mengungkapkannya.. ta-tapi…"_

" _Tapi apa Jungkook-ah? Katakan padaku atau Aku akan pergi." Ancam Taehyung tak sabar. Jungkook semakin menundukkan wajahnya, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja sudah terlalu sulit. Kedua pipinya terasa memanas, bagaimanapun ia harus melanjutkannya. "Taehyung Hyung, sebenarnya Aku menyukaimu…"_

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, selaku mempelai pria. Demi pernikahan ini, apakah Kau benar-benar bersedia untuk mencintai seorang wanita bernama Bae Irene sampai akhir hayatnya, apapun yang terjadi sampai Kau mati?" Pertanyaan sang pastur didepannya cukup mengembalikan pikiran Taehyung yang sempat menghilang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah keputusan ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi dirinya. Kedua matanya tertutup, membayangkan bagaimana senyuman Jungkook kepadanya, bagimana bibir mereka saling bertaut dan diakhiri dengan tangisan Jungkook karenanya. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang Jungkook yang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum padanya mencoba merelakan dirinya melalui mata. Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana bibir Jungkook yang bergetar sambil melafalkan _'katakan Aku bersedia'_ , "Aku bersedia." Pastur tersebut tersenyum, pandangannya berpindah ke Irene. "Dan kau Irene, selaku mempelai wanita. Demi pernikahan ini, apakah Kau benar-benar bersedia untuk mencintai seorang bernama Kim Taehyung sampai akhir hayat, apapun yang terjadi sampai Kau mati?"Tanya pastur itu lagi, "Aku bersedia."

Pada saat itu juga, Jungkook merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, menggelap dan semuanya selesai.

.

.

.

" _Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung, wajahnya tak tertebak. Perasaanya campur aduk, ia dilanda kebingungan apakah ini suatu hal yang membahagiakan atau malah hal yang buruk._

" _Sejak Kau menciumku." Sejak Taehyung mencium Jungkook, itu berarti sudah sangat lama ia menjerumuskan adik kesayangannya didalam cinta terlarang ini. Kepalanya menggeleng, tak terima dengan perlakuan Tuhan yang tak adil terhadap mereka. Mengapa Tuhan memberikan perasaan semacami ini, apakah ada kesalahan dimasa lalu yang mereka perbuat hingga Tuhan tega memberikan hukuman yang berat kepada mereka?_

 _Taehyung menghela napas dalam-dalam, ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Maafkan Aku Jungkook-ah, Aku Tidak menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

Bahkan dimusim dingin ini, aku masih saja mengharapkanmu.

.

.

.

" _Daddy, I love you. You know how much do I love you?_ " Taehyung menggeleng, membawa makhluk kecil dihadapannya itu kepelukannya; mendekapnya erat-erat.

" _I don't know. Can you tell me how much is it?_ " Tanyanya lagi, Jugo mengangguk, melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya keleher Taehyung sembari menyenderkan kepalanya didada ayahnya tersebut. " _unlimit,_ " Taehyung terkekeh, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yah Jugo Hyung, kenapa kau mathi digendong thi? Lihat Mino tidak lagi digendong. Benalkan Appa?" seseorang yang dipanggil appa hanya mengangguk, pandangannya kembali mengedar kearah Taehyung. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan dan tersenyum bersama.

"hmm, baiklah Jugo-ah, lihat Mino tidak lagi digendong oleh Appanya dan sekarang Kau harus turun. Kalian harus bersekolah, dan ingat jaga Mino, hm?" wanti Taehyung lagi, Jugo yang dinasihati hanya mengangguk setelah itu membawa Mino untuk berlari keluar bersamanya.

"Baiklah Daddy, Uncle Jungkook kami berdua pergi dulu."

"Yah Kami pelgi dulu paman Taehyung, da-da Appa, kami akan pelgi dengan Eomma ." teriak Mino dan Jugo berbarengan setelah itu berlari kekanakkan.

"Hmm, hari ini Kau benar-benar tampan Taehyung Hyung. Dimana Irene nuna, omong-omong?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau tahukan Jungkook, kalau Aku tidak pernah mencintainya, lagian untuk apa Kau perduli dengannya, hm. Kau tahu Aku cemburu?" Taehyung berubah manja, Jungkook hanya tersenyum, sembari mengelus dada Taehyung seduktif.

"Akukan hanya bertanya, apa salahnya sih Hyung."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hari ini sampai minggu depan Irene akan ada pemotretan. Dan bagaimana dengan Wendy, _istrimu itu_?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook kepelukannya. Kedua tangannya asyik meraba tubuh sintal Jungkook yang juga berbalutkan kemeja sama seperti miliknya.

"Nggh, seperti biasa pekerjaannya mengurus butik di Gangnam membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi Aku rasa itu akan membutuhkan waktu seminggu juga. Jadi kita akan bebas." Taehyung tertawa, bibirnya masih saja menelusuri sela-sela leher Jungkook, tangan kirinya asyik meremas bongkahan padat pantat Jungkook sementara tangan kananya sedang mencoba melepaskan kemeja Jungkook.

"Hyung, apa Kau berniat menelanjangiku disini, huh?" Taehyung kembali terkekeh, wajahnya ia benamkan diceruk leher Jungkook, membiarkan Jungkook mendesah dibawah kendalinya.

"Kalau diijinkan sih boleh saja. Hm, tak sabar rasanya ingin memasuki Tuan Jungkook secepatnya." Seloronya pelan, Jungkook tak menjawab, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah tubuh kekar Taehyung yang menyetubuhinya begitupula dengan dirinya yang menguasai penuh tubuh Taehyung.

"Kau tau Taehyung Hyung, selain hati dan tubuhmu yang sudah kurebut, ada satu hal lagi yang akan Aku rebut."

"Apa itu? Hm." Tanya Taehyung lagi, kali ini ia sudah berhasil mencampakkan kemeja Jungkook. "Wah tumben sekali Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam? Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah ternyata dengan penis Taehyung hm, ingin tidak bisa berjalan ya?"

Jungkook mendecak Kesal, "Dengarkan aku dulu Hyung, Aku ingin menguasai Jugo juga. Kau tahu itu, Aku rasa Kau, Aku, Jugo, dan Mino sangat cocok untuk menjadi keluarga yang utuh nanti. Sebentar lagi Aku akan menceraikan Wendy, Aku tak sampai hati membiarkan dirinya yang sebaik itu untuk mencintaiku. Bagaimana dengan kau Hyung? Kau akan menceraikan Irene nuna juga kan, Hyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, dan secepatnya kita akan menikah. Tinggal di Amerika dan hidup selamanya, _seumur hidup._ "

"Kau tahu Hyung, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu adikku yang paling kusayangi, kalau Kau mau tahu itu. Ingatlah Kim Taehyung akan selalu mencintai Kim Jungkook, begitupula sebaliknya."

Jadi, untuk malam ini aku akan mengubah kegelapan dengan sebuah cahaya keajaiban yang tak dapat kau percaya.

 **TAMAT**

 **Cuap-cuap berkepanjangan** : Aloha! Salam tamvan dari fanboy EXO—BTS yang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo dengan kecebolan dan kebulatannya serta Seokjin dengan seperangkat lawakan garingnya yang tak lucu ( tapi syuka xD). Sebenarnya ini hanya a remade fanfic dari fanfik lamaku yang Aku buat sekitar enam bulan lalu untuk festifal fanfik Jongin x Kyungsoo jadi kalau merasa pernah baca, yasudah deh xD tapi serius ada beberapa lah yang diubah walau hanya sekitar 25% Karena Aku mengeditnya di HP (males buka laptop) dan mengedit words yang sekitar ±6k dengan 30 lembar words, it kills meh (kesabaranku diuji guys)

Mungkin saat-saat ini Aku akan banyak post fanfik hehehe walau agak lambat (—_—")

berhara kalian suka dan berkenan memberikan masukkan melalui komentar dan tanda cinta dengan faforit^^

Selasa, 18 juli 2017.

Salam Fanboy,

kaisooexo


End file.
